Bayangan
by Ryn-s
Summary: Membenci adalah salah satu alasanku untuk menjadi kuat. - Kyusung


**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Bayangan by me

**Cast: **Kyuhyun and Yesung.

**Warning: ****Ficlet****! **AU, OOC, typos, **GS for Kim Yesung**, **Point of View by Cho Kyuhyun**, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Bayangan** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah?

Pernahkah kau merasa, kesepian..

Merasa sendiri di Dunia ini, tanpa siapa pun. Yaah, yang namanya sendiri memang tanpa didampingi siapa pun. Kalau aku, dalam hidupku, pernah. Bukan pernah, mungkin sering ahh atau memang itu hidupku. Kesepian. Sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Lalu apa arti teman dalam hidup ku?

.. tidak ada ..

Bukan, bukan maksudku aku tidak memiliki teman. Namun, bagiku teman hanyalah 'hal' yang wajib mengisi celah kosong dalam hidup ini. Walaupun aku masih merasa celah itu tetap kosong.

Atau mungkin jadi tidak lagi, setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci hidup ini!"

"Aku juga.."

Kau menoleh kearah ku, antusias. Merasa menemukan seorang yang satu jalan pikir dengan mu, "Kenapa?" Tanya mu.

"Aku hanya merasa sendirian." kini giliran aku yang menoleh kearah mu menuntut alasan atas pernyataan mu barusan.

"Aku benci hidup ini kerena hidupku!"

Aku mengeryit, kau seperti tau akan maksudku dan kembali menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi. Kau benci hidup ini karena hidup mu. Kau hanya tidak mau merasa lemah dalam hidup mu sendiri, konyol. Jadi seperti inikah seorang _yeoja_ untuk tidak merasa lemah? Aku tidak tahu, karena baru aku temukan dari satu sumber yaitu, kau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kau tak kan pernah tahu kalau aku hanyalah bayang semu yang sasaat lagi memudar. Tetapi itu lebih baik, walaupun aku juga tak menolak jika kau tahu akan hal itu. Bayang semu, sebuah eksistensi yang sangat tidak berarti dalam Dunia fana ini. Sebentar lagi redup, gelap. Namun, disaat 'sebentar lagi' itulah kau datang mengembalikan ke-tidak berarti-an bayang semu itu, -aku.

"Kim Yesung." kau menjulurkan tangan kanan mu yang putih bersih kehadapkan ku, alismu terangkat dan seraya ingin berbicara lagi, "Tak apa 'kan? Kita sudah sedikit mengobrol tadi, mungkin akan lebih lengkap jika kita saling kenal. Lain waktu mengobrol bisa jadi lebih lama." Ujar mu, menungguku, memberi jawab atas uluran tangan mu.

"Kyuhyun." membalas tangan mu singkat, lalu beralih turun dari atap Lab. Biologi yang masih setengah jadi.

Sekolah, satu-satunya 'hal' yang selalu ramai mengisi hidupku. meskipun akhirnya aku lebih memilih memanjat atap gedung selatan untuk sekedar menjadi penonton sejenak satu-satunya keramaian itu dari sini, sampai akhirnya kau datang. Yesungie, siswi baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan..

Yaa, hari ini hujan, tadi pagi hujan. Entahlah, aku hanya berfikir bahwa hujan adalah ribuan tali yang membuat Bumi dengan Langit terhubung, menjadi dekat, sedekat yang aku rasakan.

"Aku ingin menjadi hujan, menjadi tali." Ujarmu kala itu, ketika kita bertemu kembali diatas atap Lab. Biologi yang basah dan sedikit tercipta genangan air disana.

"Kau selalu berpuitis dan selalu berbelit-belit." komentarku.

Kau mendesah '_dasar cowok!_' desis mu kepada ku, aku hanya melirik menggunakan ekor mata ku menanggapi hal itu, kemudian kembali lagi menatap langit, pelangi terlihat pudar di ujung barat. "Aku ingin terhubung dengan hati seseorang seperti hujan yang menghubungkan Bumi dan Langit." ujarmu pelan sangat pelan, sambil menatapku sendu. Angin membawa ucapan mu perlahan masuk ketelinga ku dan menjalar menuju hati ku.

Bagus, kau telah berhasil menjadi sebuah tali.

Dan, tali itu telah berhasil membuat bayang semu lupa dengan jati dirinya yang akan menghilang.

Membuatnya berfikir dia akan terus terikat dengan tali itu.

Aku akan terus terikat dengan mu, melupakan kesepian, kesendirian dan waktuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei..!" ucap mu menghancurkan keheningan, Aku reflex menatap mu. Kau mengejutkanku. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa sendirian? Hal yang membuatmu benci akan hidup ini. Itu 'kan yang kau ucapkan saat bertemu pertamakali?" Tanya mu antusias, selalu. Kalau itu menyangkut diriku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, hanya 5 menit aku kembali teringat 3 hal utama dalam memori hidupku. "Ya karena aku memang sendirian."

"Orang tua mu? Teman mungkin?" aku menggeleng dan kau menutup mulut mu, terkejut. Dan berusaha meminta maaf. Orang tua, kalau mau jujur aku adalah anak buangan! Walaupun selalu tidak dibenarkan oleh suster panti asuhan, beliau bilang ada 'hal' lain yang belum bisa beliau katakan. Namun, tak pernah ku buang pandangan ku itu dan akhirnya benar, aku anak buangan!

"Kau kesepian?" Tanya mu hati-hati.

"Aku berbohong kalau aku bilang 'tidak' tapi aku merasa belum terlalu lemah untuk berkata 'iya'. Dan kau bisa menafsirkan sendiri apa maksudku." jawab ku.

"Kita bodoh.." ucap mu lamat-lamat, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. "Kita benci hidup ini, namun mengapa masih terus bertahan dalam hidup ini?"

"Karena kita tidak ingin melupakan hidup ini begitu saja." kau menoleh kearahku bingung "Tapi kau salah jika kau menggunakan kata 'kita' harusnya cukup '**aku**' saja" lanjutku, yaa aku tidak bodoh dan aku tidak terus bertahan dalam hidup ini, aku justru menunggu waktu itu.

"Kenapa hanya aku?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu.." aku berbalik dan meninggalkan mu diatap untuk turun ke bawah dari gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

Darah..

Subuah cairan merah yang membuat eksistensiku berkurang kembali di Dunia ini. Mengingatkan ku akan tangan Tuhan yang siap kapan saja menarikku ke Dunia selanjutnya.

"Jadi inikah yang kau maksud 'nanti kau akan tahu'?" sebuah suara mengejutkan ku, seingatku kelas telah kosong sepuluh menit lalu, mencoba melihat keluar namun pandanganku mengabur akibat cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari hidungku. Inikah bayang semu? Pikir ku.

"Kau menyembunyikan apa dari ku?" suara lagi, lamat-lamat aku mendengarnya sampai tak terdengar apapun dan tak terlihat apapun. Mati? Mungkin belum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa kecil, ternyata eksistensi ku hanya sedikit berkurang. Yah sedikit dan demi sedikit lagi akan hilang. Aku koma 2 hari. Bersyukur, ini adalah masa kritis tersingkat dalam 17 tahun hidupku yang ku benci.

"Jadi.." aku menoleh mendapati mu berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat ku. "Jadi inikan yang kau maksud 'nanti kau akan tahu' dan inikan yang membuatmu menyuruh ku untuk menggunakan kata 'aku'. Bagus, kau pembohong!" hei.. kau menuduhku! Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidur menjadi duduk, mencoba meluruskan semua perkataanmu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada mu, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu? Tidak masuk hitungan saat aku bilang kalau aku sendirian. Jadi apa benar aku pembohong?"

Kamu menunduk seraya berjalan kearahku. "Kau benar, aku salah. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pernah memberikan kata maaf mu begitu saja, dasar _baka._"

Kau melotot kerahku mendengar kata terakhirku tadi, aku hanya menatapmu tanpa dosa. "Mereka membuangku karena aku pesakitan." Ucapku kemudian yang mampu membuatmu terdiam. "Mereka membuatku pergi lebih awal dari kehidupan mereka. Mereka membenciku." Menggenggam tanganku erat, kau seraya memberiku kekuatan. Hah, kau pikir apa aku selemah itu? Kau sendiri, matamu memerah menahan tangis. Dasar _yeoja_.

"Hei Yesugie, jika aku pergi. Apakah kau membenciku…juga?" Air matamu menetes begitu saja. Sekarang, aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak sekosong yang ku pikirkan.

Disini masih ada dirimu.

Hah, mengapa baru sekarang? Apakah Kau mempermainkan ku, Tuhan? Atau Kau sedang berbaik hati padaku untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaan-Mu?

Aku memandangangmu kini. Berusaha tersenyum semampu yang kau bisa ditengah air mata yang masih mengalir di pipimu "Sekarang aku tidak benci hidupku lagi." ucapmu setelah sekian lama.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak benci hidupku kerena hidup mu." kau tersenyum menang yang kali ini tidak ingin menjelaskan apa maksudmu, dasar! Tapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dalam matamu. Tanpa ku tahu itu apa. Karena, bayang semu ini sudah di ambang batasnya.

"Aku mengantuk, Yesungie." tiba-tiba mataku kembali terasa berat, sangat berat.

"Ya sudah kau tidur saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." ucapmu seraya pergi.

Menarik tangamu cepat, aku berkata "Tapi, Aku belum berlatih untuk bilang selamat tinggal padamu." Dan perlahan, mataku menutup.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat itulah eksistensiku benar-benar menghilang. Bayang semu sudah leyap, tak ada lagi tali pengikat, putus sudah.

Dari sini semua terlihat lebih jelas, bahkan lebih jelas dibandingkan atap Lab. Biologi.

Kau menangis untukku.

Maafkan aku, Yesungie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Membenci adalah salah satu alasanku untuk menjadi kuat. Aku tidak membenci hidupku kerena hidupmu. Karena, aku sudah terlalu lemah untuk menjadi kuat setelah kau pergi dari hidupmu dan sisiku._

_Aku ingin membencimu. Tapi,…_

_Disini aku lemah, Kyuhyunie. Tanpamu._

.

.

.

**finish**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang italic bawah itu, kata hatinya Yesung.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
